Project:Chat/Logs/18 April 2017
02:22 I wish you could milk a fish. 02:22 WORK 02:22 CHAT PLZ 02:22 WORK 02:22 CHATTTT 02:22 oh 02:22 THANKYOU. 02:22 hi 02:22 Hi. 02:22 ._. 02:22 Chat wouldn't work. 02:22 I wish you could milk a fish. 02:23 Um 02:23 There's a fish called "Milkfish" 02:23 OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH 02:23 ye 02:23 CAN U MILK ET? 02:23 idk 02:23 But I love that fish 02:23 Milkfish tastes good 02:23 I WANT A TATO 02:23 But it has alot of thorns 02:24 Tato? 02:24 gimme 02:24 Potato 02:24 Lel. 02:25 IK 02:25 Potato is life 02:26 K. 02:26 (fail) 02:26 (opps) 02:26 (WARK) 02:27 MY LEG 02:27 WHO DARES QUESTION MY ETHICS??? 02:28 what 02:28 Not me 02:28 WAS IT U???? 02:28 NO??? 02:28 I didn't know you had ethics ._. 02:28 And 02:28 fuck 02:28 I totally forgot what "ethics" meant 02:28 ._. 02:28 I have ethics - they're just bad ethics. 02:29 Ethics are moral principles that guide a person's actions. 02:29 .---. 02:29 Basically your beliefs and feelings that guide your actions. 02:29 GET ME A MILKABLE FISH UNDER SLIME BEFORE I KILL YOU 02:29 nu 02:29 Get a cow 02:29 WHY? 02:29 I'm not even going to begin to ask why you want a fish that has cow nipples on it. 02:30 lol 02:30 Why not 02:30 ? 02:30 I should quote that 02:30 Just drink it like a milkshake. 02:30 Drink from the udder. 02:30 *dab* 02:31 "You can't ban someone for bad memes." -SR 02:31 Lel. 02:32 I can't remember any of mine... 02:32 "Isn't that when the lesbians take over the world?" -SR 02:32 oh 02:33 big ^ /big --SR 02:33 CONGA LINE 02:33 ^ 02:33 ._. 02:33 YOU FAILED> 02:35 Mission failed - we'll get 'em next time. 02:35 :| 02:35 wait 02:35 That sounds familiar 02:36 (wat) 02:37 That's cause it's a good meme. 02:37 ^ 02:38 ^ 02:38 ^ 02:38 CONGA LINE DAMN IT 02:38 TOO SLOW 02:39 I'm sitting next to my foot tall easter egg i got, 02:40 not sure wether to eat or not. 02:40 ._. 02:40 .--. 02:40 I want to eat. 02:41 Eat pork :3 02:41 IS SOLID CHOCOLATE NOT HOLLOW 02:41 Eat chocolatez 02:41 Reading rage comics, 02:41 in spanish. 02:41 and wondering what the heck they're talking about. 02:41 google translate 02:42 It's a rage comic. 02:42 an image. 02:42 no copy paste. 02:42 and im lazy. 02:42 well 02:42 Just 02:42 oh 02:42 LAZY 02:42 You're lazy 02:42 ;-; 02:42 LAZY 02:43 big LAZY 02:43 Lazy 02:44 DANG HOW YOU DO DAT? 02:44 wot 02:44 You dunno how to make big text? 02:44 Well 02:44 It's simple 02:44 big 02:44 [02:44 fuck 02:44 no 02:44 big 02:45 Ok... 02:45 type : big 02:45 : 02:45 fucccc 02:45 Grrr 02:45 Um 02:45 fucccc 02:45 Here 02:45 Grr 02:45 Um 02:45 Here. 02:45 -----> big text 02:45 ._. 02:45 Damn it. 02:45 Just type: big /big 02:46 -----> trxt 02:46 ._. 02:46 (rage) 02:46 Damn it. 02:46 Just type: 02:46 Screw this. 02:46 (rage) 02:46 Screw this 02:46 I'm sending this at your wall. 02:46 I'm sending this at your wall. 02:46 IT's not working!! 02:46 YOU LIEDD 02:47 nu 02:47 Wait 02:47 nu 02:47 Wait 02:47 There 02:47 Is on yer wall. 02:48 There 02:48 Is on yer wall. 02:48 y u do dids 02:48 big *insert text here* /big 02:48 NAILED IT 02:49 see? 02:49 TANKs. 02:49 /announce big BEAT THAT MOTHER NATURE! /big 02:49 big absjdlgsahlfbas /big 02:49 NGH 02:49 big IS THIS OBNOXIOUS ENOUGH FOR YOU??? /big 02:50 nah 02:50 HOW ABOUT NOW??? 02:50 aw what 02:50 I LIKE NACHOZ 02:50 nachos? 02:50 gimme 02:50 LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL 02:51 READING MEMEs 02:51 LOOOOOOOOL. 02:51 I prefer mcdonalds. 02:51 ^ 02:51 ^ 02:51 MCDONALDS IS CRAP 02:51 U TAKE DAT BAK 02:51 THE BURGERS ARE BETER AT HUNGRY JACKS 02:51 (lenny) 02:51 nu 02:51 big I WILL RAPE UR ASSHOLE RAW IF U DONT TAKE DAT BAK /big 02:51 Mcdonalds is gud 02:52 Please tell me you guys know that ad. 02:52 what 02:52 And SMG i don't think that'll work... 02:52 I have no idea what Hungry Jack's is. 02:52 (sword) 02:52 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 02:52 Don't you live on the other side of the planet? 02:52 I just, no. 02:52 ARGH 02:52 In tassie. 02:53 I, I, AHHHHHAHHSHED 02:53 (nope) (done) 02:53 So you live in Australia 02:53 which is basically yes 02:55 Hey 02:55 SM, I'm pleased to say that your tank code 02:56 Sucks? 02:56 I know - don't use it 02:56 has been bFIXED/b 02:56 WOT? 02:56 How u fix 02:56 I've edited a few things in the actual source code itself 02:56 Did you actually go through that giant wall of code? 02:56 now only the proper things work 02:56 gg 02:56 including the twin 02:56 yes I did Sm 02:57 Well technically it still doesn't work because the cannons can't rotate at all 02:57 Also the spawners can't summon Summoner Squares 02:57 that feature isn't available in FTB yet 02:57 That's also why i made a giant ass post on how the tank works 02:57 welp 02:57 hi 02:57 hi 02:57 FTB is just a pile of crap for now 02:57 I doubt it will get updated in all honesty 02:58 so what's going on 02:58 ... 02:59 So I figure the easiest way to go about rendering tank codes it to convert them to MessagePack and send that to a build script 03:00 From looking it over they are essentially just JSON strings that lay out what the thing looks like 03:00 And its stats 03:00 uh 03:01 yup 03:01 That's basically what FTB is 03:01 Maria, you're right 03:01 in a nutshell 03:02 .... 03:02 It's got this stupid property just called b 03:02 Literally no idea what that is supposed to represent 03:04 But it is some array with 2 values and what I think might be how far around the part can rotate 03:04 I think "b" represents the bullet properties 03:04 maybe 03:04 what's going on 03:04 cause you can configure how much damage, speed, and stuff it has 03:04 What's going on now 03:04 Mmm 03:05 Maybe it's the dimensions of the shape 03:05 Although from 7.5 to 360 is a huge amount... 03:05 What is going on 03:06 We are talking about what the tank codes mean 03:06 Well if push comes to shove, you can always set the B values to all zeroes and see what it does. 03:06 It'll show the answer pretty quickly lol 03:06 Probably fucks everything up 03:06 What tank codes? 03:06 Just tank codes in general 03:06 Imma import the code and fuck with one of the B values 03:06 iblobtouch tank codes? 03:07 ugh VPN plz 03:07 Something wrong with your VPN? 03:07 Sm 03:07 Do you mean the the tank builder tank codes? 03:08 You there? 03:08 Octo Tank page needs a trivia 03:09 Something happened 03:09 The B value is definitely something 03:09 Yay 03:09 I think it has something to do with the Drone spawners 03:09 Guys octo tank page needs a trivia 03:10 Then add one 03:10 omfg I'm about to shoot this faggot outside my door 03:10 lol wut 03:10 they keep honking their horn and whining for someone to hurry up - they keep doing this entire thing every 3 seconds 03:10 (murica) 03:10 rip emoji 03:10 (wutshake) 03:10 (wut) 03:11 I don't know how to make a trivia for the octo tank page 03:11 Yeah I think the B value is with Drone Spawners 03:11 (wut2) 03:11 cause now I can't spawn any drones 03:11 u dingus 03:11 but I could with the original code 03:11 Look at the trivia for other pages and then copy it 03:11 trivia for what 03:11 OCTO TANK PAGE 03:11 It's a pretty simple thing to do 03:12 oh 03:12 nvm 03:12 Don't we have a template for Trivia or something that you can just copy 03:12 Probably 03:12 Also why does octo not have a trivia section 03:12 or it is just a header with bullt points 03:12 Ill add the missing template 03:13 Octo tank 03:13 I think it's just a header 03:13 > T 03:13 ew 03:14 Yeah there's a trivia section already there 03:14 but it has nothing in it 03:14 below the gallery 03:15 I don't think Trivia goes below the Gallery, so if someone could look into that for my lazy self that would be nice 03:15 I'm adding the missing template to it 03:15 it's not a template 03:15 it's just a header 03:16 Just added it 03:17 (face1) 03:17 a 03:17 Connection terminated? 03:17 Well then reload the fuckin tab you ingenious web browser 03:18 uh 03:18 Your web browser doesnt know it terminated though 03:18 It just knows that you got the page. It doesnt gaf if anything else happens :P 03:18 No it gave the error message - it literally said the connection was terminated unexpectedly. 03:18 On chat? 03:19 no for the octo page 03:19 Weird 03:19 I had to reload to see the changes 03:19 a 03:19 oh 03:19 And my connection timed out here as well 03:19 gg vpn 03:19 Lovely 03:19 My VPN is rock solid 03:19 Who do you use? 03:20 uh what does vpn stand for 03:20 UltraSurf - it's one of those cheap-ass free VPN's that suck 03:20 I just use it to quickly get around my college's piracy protection filters 03:20 Get a nice paid one 03:20 is stronk 03:20 I just need a quick disguise on-demand to fool my school's web filters. 03:21 Ultrasurf is actually pretty good most of the time for a free VPN 03:21 What does VPN stand for? 03:21 but latency is through the roof for realtime applications 03:21 (Their hosting is in India) 03:21 Uh guys 03:21 What does VPN stand for??? 03:22 > India VPN 03:22 Hello this is Steve from Wisconsin 03:22 GUYS 03:22 VPN is a long complicated thingamabob that I don't want to explain. Basically, it encrypts your data packets to and from your designated target site to prevent your Internet Service Provider (ISP) from seeing/preventing you from doing things. 03:22 That's the short explanation. 03:22 Aaaand I timed out again. 03:23 Fucking ghost clients - fuck chat 03:23 I'm asking what it stands for 03:23 Aight. A VPN (Virtual Private Network) open an encrypted connection between itself and the customer and then forwards packets between the customer and the websites the customer wants to visit. 03:23 Something Protocol Network 03:23 Eh close enough 03:24 ok 03:24 Hey Sm 03:24 So that the people between the VPN and Customer cannot see what is going on 03:24 I got the spawners to spawn Necro 03:24 big wat u want /big 03:24 WAT? 03:24 It's a simple glitch 03:24 ez fix 03:24 >glitching FTB 03:24 Why am I not surprised. 03:25 Im editing yer blog right now to mentionthe glitch 03:25 nobellion what did you say? 03:25 I'm just waiting for someone to import a virus into FTB and try to build it into an actual tank lmao. 03:25 Terry, you can easily figure out what is going on by merely reading what was said 03:26 A VIRUS IN THE TANK BUILDER?! 03:26 You dont need to ask them what they said because you have the magical ability to scroll up and read past messages 03:26 If you dont understand something MS makes a thing called Bing 03:27 Which you can use to search for things you are unfamiliar with 03:27 People ask to repeat what was said in two circumstances: The first - they don't know what the hell was said (confusion) . The second - they're Queen. 03:27 I already know what Bing is 03:27 bing 03:28 >people use bing? 03:28 You have more information at your fingertips than literally everyone in human history put together 03:28 (laugh8) 03:28 Bing gives rewards for searches 03:28 idk bout you fam but I like rewards 03:28 ....what kind of rewards? 03:28 >greed intensifies 03:28 They give you points you can use to buy music and movies 03:28 Or enter sweepstakes with 03:28 >buying music and movies lol 03:28 I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT BING WHEN I ALREADY DO 03:28 Your tank is fixed 03:29 Except for the swivel 03:29 Bruh, there is no need to type in all caps 03:29 Sweepstakes is more of my type of thing. Everything else I just pirate. 03:29 Studies show that the larger the letters the less important the actual text is 03:29 I sometimes do that 03:29 Really Maria? 03:29 Advertising industries will be pissed by your news. 03:29 (laugh) 03:30 o boy 03:30 Is the tank working properly Sm? 03:30 smalladvertising agencies are cancer/small 03:30 Yes they are.... yes they are.... 03:30 ... 03:31 . 03:31 Is the tank working properly Sm? 03:31 Shit - I think when I reconnected to my VPN with a new IP, wikia blocked me cause that IP was banned (probably by rifleman) 03:31 rip 03:31 That happens 03:32 uh 03:32 This is why IP bans suck, and you should never use them, 03:32 IP bans are great 03:32 >my point being that other people tend to get hit by them frequently 03:32 What are IP bans? 03:32 Bruh... 03:33 Oh wait 03:33 Anyway people just email staff about them and they are removed 03:33 a 03:33 Not usually a huge deal 03:33 Point in case - emailing sucks and takes forever/uses more resources. 03:33 Infinitely banning usernames is easier and avoids conflicts. 03:34 You mean banning users? 03:34 eh? 03:35 hi 03:35 I assume you can't edit the maximum Drone count, Nobellion. 03:35 nope 03:35 hi. 03:35 :| 03:35 Can't be saved yet 03:35 YES YES YOU CAN 03:35 hi 03:36 How 03:36 lmao 03:36 a 03:36 a 03:36 a 03:36 a 03:36 a 03:36 a 03:36 uh sm what are you doing 03:36 Y U NO WORK 03:36 IP bans usually only happen on IPs that are known to be abusede 03:36 That's better 03:36 Fucking roomate just jammed my internet connection 03:37 IP ban issues are rare on most networks 03:37 ... 03:37 Uh sm you kinda spammed there 03:37 VPNs and Proxies less so 03:37 ... 03:37 Especially from companies that arent reputable 03:37 I dont care - I'm trying to make sure I'm not ghosting 03:37 Anyone think I should change my user pic? 03:37 If there was anything bad I am sure a mod can handle it ;P 03:37 I just use a cheap VPN to bypass some location based websties 03:37 Also it's impossible for me to see if my messages actually go through or not 03:37 Robot guy why 03:38 Becuase it looks wrong for aome reason. 03:38 aome? 03:38 Pick a random picture and go from there 03:38 some. 03:38 Ok. just sec, 03:38 i have this awesome one. 03:38 ok 03:39 That good SMG? 03:39 ... 03:39 ROFL 03:39 Wow that's confusing 03:39 LOL 03:39 XD 03:39 LEL 03:39 hmm 03:39 ROLF 03:39 I keep thinking it's me 03:39 hm 03:39 but it's not 03:39 XDXDXD 03:39 > weebsa 03:39 LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL 03:39 Weebs are the best people 03:39 Oh yea 03:40 they understand the finer cultures of anime 03:40 And NO ONE is wondering why I have this. 03:40 God invented garbage disposals for a reason 03:40 Anime iz lyfe. 03:40 Sm wasn't robot guy current avatar your very old one? 03:40 My boyfriend is a weeb ;~; 03:40 lol. 03:40 yea. 03:40 big Anime was created the day God had an orgasm /big 03:41 Was point. 03:41 For lolz. 03:41 Anime 03:41 I have ursuuls old one somewhere. 03:41 What was my original picture....? 03:41 I think it was just my ghost one 03:41 the one on the front page module 03:41 Urssuls. 03:41 ok 03:41 *Ursuuls 03:42 I think Ursuul's old picture was Bob 03:42 True, 03:42 or something like it 03:42 That's Ursuul's old avatar 03:42 But this was used. 03:42 All he wants to do is watch anime 03:42 fukin hate anime 03:42 Speaking of Ursuul's old stuff, I need to go check something of his.... tie up a loose end 03:42 Anime? 03:42 ok 03:42 I should tell Ursuul you just said you hated anime so that you can be banned forever 03:43 sigh. 03:43 kappa 03:43 ... 03:43 oh man 03:43 I'm bored. 03:43 Hate it 03:43 So much 03:43 And can't think of good user pic. 03:43 Y u hate anime? 03:43 He always wants to play video games and watch anime 03:43 Robot guy changed his avatar to nobellion's avatar 03:43 Like, let me take you hunting 03:43 Or something moderately fun 03:44 Just because you want to cheat on your boyfriend doesn't mean you should hate his refined tastes. 03:44 I'm not into this one either... 03:44 Sigh. 03:44 I dont want to cheat on him... 03:44 SMG U MAKE BAD SUGGESTIONS 03:44 Now he changed to colouratura's avatar 03:44 THE AMOUNT OF RANDOM IMAGES I HAVE GONE SO FAR 03:44 Of course I make terrible suggestions - it's my job. 03:45 Lol. 03:45 Just like it's Ursuul's job to screw shit up 03:45 You disgraced my image 03:45 Now I have to pick a new one 03:45 (tear) 03:45 Thanks for ruining it 03:45 (cry) 03:45 Robot guy why are you changing your avatar to other users' avatar 03:45 I dunno 03:45 ROBOT 03:45 Btw your profile picture is anime themed 03:45 SMG said pick random image. 03:45 y u do dis 03:45 No 03:46 For avatar. 03:46 It's MLP 03:46 So the fact that you hate anime but have your profile picture as an anime character is surprising. 03:46 right? 03:46 and i chose this, but not good... 03:46 ... 03:46 Is it actually MLP? 03:46 I need pick one. 03:46 If so I need to burn that account. 03:46 Didn't even like Nobellion. 03:46 It's MLP 03:46 Maria, isn't your avatar MLP? 03:46 My name is a pony 03:46 there you go 03:46 Ok give me my lighter. 03:46 What's a MLP? 03:46 Like, fight me 03:46 oh that explains it 03:46 MLP? 03:46 I'll wreck ur shit mate 03:46 TRY ME BIATCH 03:46 lol jk 03:47 No wonder you hate anime - your tastes are shit. 03:47 lmao 03:47 lol 03:47 What's it stand for? 03:47 Your boyfriend sounds great - playing games and watching anime is something I always want to do 03:47 `\_O_/` 03:48 This one's kinda nice... 03:48 You need to go out and kill something 03:48 whoa 03:48 BEST IDEA EVER 03:48 I actually did always hate your profile picture but I could never figure out why until now. Legitimately, I actually did hate it for some reason. 03:48 That me? ^ 03:48 g'day 03:48 Robot guy now changed his avatar to Underslime's avatar 03:48 g'dout 03:48 G'Day mate. 03:48 g'dout lol 03:48 hi sr 03:48 I kill things all the time - Hope and Dreams. 03:48 SR's dead 03:48 I'm try'n out new avatars. 03:49 i'm going to submit my tank pretty soon 03:49 Can't find good one. 03:49 sm you mean Hopes and Dreams 03:49 SR uses chrome now, so he won't spazz out like.... idk.... something that spazzes out. 03:49 I love impaled food. 03:49 yeah my S key got stuck 03:49 I use firefox 03:49 Hmm... 03:49 and my website is http://dikdik.life 03:49 Oh wow SR 03:49 And my avatar is a dikdik 03:49 I still have SR's. 03:50 He still hasn't changed sinse last time. 03:50 wut 03:50 What is that supposed to mean? 03:50 SR hasn't changed his picture in like 5,000 years 03:50 yea 03:50 i've never changed it 03:50 neither has z man 03:50 Maria what is the text on your webpage supposed to mean? 03:50 mmm. 03:50 i think i uloaded this around a year ago 03:50 sr why did you never change your avatar? 03:50 I think I have Zathus's too. 03:50 i like this 03:51 why should i change my avatar 03:51 I like my original too, 03:51 oh 03:51 but i think i need a change... 03:51 If you don't change your avatar in a year it means you like to so badly that nothing can beat it. 03:51 hmm... 03:51 It's a quran verse 03:51 i just realised you're robot 03:51 My Profile here is a secret 03:51 And my staff page is runes 03:51 Xd 03:51 Lol. 03:51 i thought you were underslime 03:51 I honestly think Microsoft Edge is a step in the right direction for Microsoft 03:51 legit 03:51 Coloratura, nice user pic. 03:51 it's close 03:51 would be a real shame, 03:51 but no banana 03:52 Speaking of runes - I always wanted to use magic 03:52 if I were too... 03:52 Shit I keep thinking your Under 03:52 shoot 03:52 you know... 03:52 Underslime is away temporarily 03:52 COPY IT. 03:52 get out the .50 03:52 shoot it 03:52 then copy it 03:52 .---. 03:52 Use an elephant gun 03:52 better bullet size kappa 03:52 yay 03:52 (d1) 03:53 copy what 03:53 I used to be a pagan 03:53 ... 03:53 d you I had SR 03:53 I should make a subpage called Narcissism where I just list all my accomplishments (kappa) 03:53 Tol. 03:53 robot it's not too convincing 03:53 Tol-d you I had SR 03:53 without the colours 03:53 What? 03:53 I think someone already did that SR 03:53 Oh. 03:53 ik sm 03:54 I'm not being convincing. 03:54 I think it was Ursuul actually 03:54 but i haven't made one for myself 03:54 I wanted to have profile change. 03:54 SMG suggested pick random image. 03:54 I won't list out my accomplishments - I'm just a manager 03:54 Now robot guy's avatar is sr's avatar 03:54 Yea. 03:54 I don't want to make a page like that 03:54 either it would get mundane 03:54 or it would be getting prideful 03:54 I'm narcisistic. 03:54 Geez robot guy 03:54 Or make you seem like a dick head 03:54 I have a wiki about me. 03:54 (eh) 03:55 .--. 03:55 (cat) 03:55 There are very few accomplishments on Wikia I'm proud of 03:55 none of those have anything to do with staff ranks 03:55 ok 03:55 Robot guy why do you keep on changing your avatar to other users' avatar 03:56 Sigh. 03:56 There are three things I've done here that I truly love 03:56 I like how I got an internship three days after joining 03:56 And now you changed it to mine 03:56 @Terry CHECK THE CHAT LOG I'M TIRED OF SAYING 03:56 I would rather be like Zathus than what I am now 03:56 1. My calculation of the total number of Builds in the game 03:56 Prideful in something that probably won't ever happen, but is cool as shit 08:18 hi 08:22 hi 10:35 Coconut waz here hehehehehehe 11:32 YO Ozun! 11:32 WAZZUP 11:32 HOWZIT 11:32 WHAT'S BEEN HAPNIN 11:32 K. 11:32 Sigh. 11:33 trapped in my bed room. 11:33 My brother on the outside. 11:33 HELP ME> 11:33 FIVE HOURS TILL MUM GETS HOME 11:33 HLP ME PLZ 11:35 Argh. 11:35 HLP 11:35 HLP MEH Category:Chat Logs